


The Deity

by Kanokko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, F/F, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Godly possession, M/M, Magic-Users, Original Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, i'll add more later, underage by a technicality I guess nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanokko/pseuds/Kanokko
Summary: Zemirah used to be a girl burdened with potential and expectations. Now, however, she has the added load of responsibilty when given the powers of a god. This path was not one she ever wanted, but she can do nothing else but take it. A goddess she may be, the trials of finding her place in a modern world remain.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!~ This is my first legitimate piece of work of fiction, original or otherwise, I intended to build this world up with a lot of complexity and opportunity, so you'll see it add up as time goes on. Comments and feedback are greatly appreciated!

 

 

 This is Earth. Unlike the planet you have come to know, this Earth bears a soul, fragments of which exist in every facet of existence. In primitive times, when humanity was in its infancy, the Earth’s soul recognized mankind’s subconscious need for gods. They needed gods to worship, that their lives may have occupation, and in order for them to have an understanding of the natural phenomena around them. As such, the Earth’s soul divided itself into nine conscious parts, each representing a handful of the Earth’s aspects. These parts would come to be known as God Souls which inhabited the bodies of mortals in order to bear physical form. The mortals inhabited by god souls were known by many names: gods, vessels, avatars, familiars, and much more. With their gifted potency, the gods were able to lead humanity to countless societal and technological advances for millennia. However, the bodies of mortals are not strong enough to sustain the raw power of a god soul and gain immortality. Thus, those who are fortunate enough to become a god are also cursed with the certainty of an early demise. Once a god soul’s vessel expires, it moves on to its next host, creating an endless cycle of gods, countless names and faces, and numerous different approaches to claiming godhood.

 At present, some thousand years after the Earth first bore gods, the nine god souls have claimed an entirely new pantheon of youths. These youths will have to face the inner chaos that comes with godhood, and find the place that ancient deities have in a modern world.


	2. The Summer Solstice Festival

The Summer Solstice Festival. On the longest and brightest day of the year, the city of Selah celebrates by filling the streets with bright banners, lively music, and festive people.

This year’s festival was no exception. Golden fabrics lined the stone walls of houses and establishments, on some hung tiny plates of metal that glinted in the sunlight. At nearly every corner, vendors sold their goods and performers entertained the passersby. It was also a common practice to open up the windows and roofs of the home to let in as much sunlight as possible. Most people even opted to set up chairs and tables on the flat, pebbled roofs of their homes, allowing them to bask in the sun and gaze down on the festivities in the streets below.

As widespread as the celebration was, the center of the festival always took place at the city’s central plaza. The venue was an open, circular space lined with stone columns. All of the main roads in Selah led to the plaza. Its most interesting attribute was that, at noon, the sun struck the very center of the plaza and created no shadows. There stood a platform and on it, a pedestal. During the Summer Solstice Festival, a figure of gold was placed on the pedestal and struck by shining rays of sun to ensure that the city would have a year of good fortune.

Deep within the city, a youthful girl was in her room preparing to join the festival dancers. Her outfit, uniform among the dancers, consisted of loose, cream colored clothing, and flowing yellow fabrics adorned all over her body. Her curly dark brown hair was not tied and fell past her shoulders, as she preferred it.

“Alku!” A shrill voice exclaimed as its owner burst into the room, bouncing excitedly. “Alku, are you ready yet? I’ve been waiting for nearly an hour now! We might miss the acrobats’ act!”

The girl chuckled at her younger brother, he was dressed in his own festival clothes, bright yellows contrasting against his brown skin. The festive spirit was clear in his shining blue eyes. "I'm almost done, Zach. I just need to clip on some accessories.” She reassured her brother.

“Hurry! I really want to see those acrobats.” Zach put on a pout, scrunching his freckled nose. The boy then hurried out of the room and into the kitchen, to his mother.

“What a handful that boy is.” The girl murmured to herself, smiling. She really did care for her brother, she saw so much of herself in him. They shared the same brown skin, curly hair, and freckled nose and cheeks. Most importantly, they shared the same brand of shining optimism.

The girl finally clasped her golden bangles to her arms and hung her necklace around her neck. At last, the girl stepped out of her room, ready to leave.

In the kitchen, her mother was preparing another batch of pastries. She had just pulled a fresh tray from the oven when her daughter announced her presence.

“Mom, I’m ready to go. How do I look?” the girl asked, raising her arms to show off the flowy yards of cloth.

Her mother turned, her usual blue scarf was wrapped around her head. She smiled. “You look marvelous, Zemirah. It’s as if the sun descended from the sky and stood here in my kitchen.” She said as she set down her tray on the counter. “There, Zachariah, your sister’s finished. Doesn’t she look lovely?”

Zach, who was seated at the dining table only gave an impatient “Yes. Now can we go?”

“Yeah,” Zemirah laughed. “Sorry for the wait. We better hurry now.”

“Well, you took too long to get dressed. Let’s go!” Zach stood and rushed out the door, despite his mother’s scolding.

Zemirah merely shrugged at her brother’s antics. “Bye Mom, see you later.” She said as she kissed her mother on the cheek.

“Look after your brother, alright? Have fun, Sunshine!”

“Okay, Mom.” Zemirah said out the door. Zach was already at the end of their block, waiting for his sister and waving for her to hurry up. Zemirah walked with her brother hurriedly, but leisurely enough that she was able to take in the atmosphere of the festival around her. Like every year, humble vendors stood in front of their establishments, opening their goods to the public. Every so often, they would pass by a street performer pulling off tricks with pigeons or lifting water from large bowls to impress their audience.

This was what Zemirah loved about Selah, the people were as warm as the weather and even more welcoming. Even on a regular day, the entire city of Selah felt like a friend. The festival just brought out the happiest mood in people. And there was nothing Zemirah could appreciate more than seeing her loved ones happy.

Zemirah clutched the gemstone on her necklace. Seeing the city like this brought back one of her fondest memories.

Zemirah had been eight years old then. During that time, the Summer Solstice Festival was being held at its grandest in years. This was because the then Sun Goddess, Cecily Browning, had set a visit to the city to join in the festivities as well as stage a mass healing. Bronze spheres were placed along the streets, reflecting the sun’s light and making the street impossibly bright.

At the peak of the Festival that year, Cecily Browning was at the plaza, and all the sick and injured were brought there in hopes of receiving her healing power. Zemirah was also present, although she was in no bad condition, she was at the pinnacle of her excitement, in fact. She had bustled her way through Selah, her mother catching up behind her, just to see the goddess. Cecily Browning was her idol, the goddess’ ability to inspire endless amounts of happiness and contentment in people was a motivation to a young Zemirah.

What had impacted Zemirah the most, however, was the healing en masse. The girl had made it to the plaza in time to witness the goddess perform her miracle. Zemirah remembered the plaza filling with curtains of golden light, as if the northern lights had somehow moved down to the equator and into the heart of the city. Steadily, the edges of the lights neared the ground and the people. All of the ill people whom the light touched were healed. Unfortunate years-long victims of supposedly grave diseases were now on their feet and rejoicing, they were cured.

Seeing the collective thanksgiving and euphoria spring from the people of Selah was what had lit the flame inside of Zemirah. She wanted to bring the same joy unto the faces of others, she wanted to heal them and free them from the shackles of their pain. Upon returning home that day, Zemirah’s mother took out their chest of heirlooms and bestowed upon her daughter a necklace embedded with a piece of chrysoprase, the gemstone representing lifelong joy and good health. It was Zemirah’s favorite possession now.

Following that event, Zemirah studied all the medical information that Selah had to offer. It wasn’t long until her teachers and other elders in the city began to recognize her intelligence, in addition to her overwhelming optimism. More importantly, they also recognized her potential to become the next sun goddess, which, at present, became a considerable thought due to the recent passing of Cecily Browning. The god soul of the sun was searching for its next vessel. Zemirah didn’t care for this, though. Her only goal in life was simple, and it did not necessitate the might of a god.

That led her to where she was now, nearing the plaza and the rest of the festival dancers. Her necklace was still clutched in one of her hands, her brother’s hand was in the other.

The ring of columns around the plaza were adorned with light, fabrics, and signs. Other citizens, equally eager to witness the festival, were littered around and within the area. The performers and city officials were already positioned near the stage.

“Alright, Zach,” Zemirah said. “I’ll be with the other dancers over there.” She pointed to the other young girls at the other side of the plaza, and then to another group of children next to it. “Stay with your classmates over there. You’ll be able to watch the acrobats in a few minutes, then we’ll follow not long after. Got that, Zach?”

“Yes, Alku. See you later!” Zach began to run off towards his own group before turning back to his sister. “Oh, and do well on that dance!” he said before he continued. Zemirah waved her brother off and headed for her own group of dancers. She had to bustle through a few clusters of people, but finally made it through the crowd.

Once she arrived at her group, Zemirah was greeted by her fellow dancers and friends. Like the elders of Selah, some of Zemirah’s peers also believed she was a likely candidate for godhood. Whenever one of her friends brought it up in conversation, Zemirah would simply brush the comment off and politely say she disagrees.

Not long after, the festival arrived at the plaza. The procession, which took place along all the main roads of Selah, reached its destination at the plaza and began pouring into the circular area, making sure to leave a vacant space near the center. The ceremony began with a few opening words from the mayor of Selah and a performance by the children’s choir.

The mayor’s speech was very much by the book, but his parting words had clung to Zemirah’s mind. “We also acknowledge the passing of Cecily Browning, our most recent Sun Goddess.” He had said. “And on behalf of the entire city of Selah, I offer this celebration to the soul of summer and the sun. We pray that it may find its vessel soon and bless us once more with a beloved sun god.”

Zemirah and the other dancers took their seat on the ground, like many others awaiting to watch the exhibitions. The first exhibition was that of the acrobats, a bunch of young men clad in tight suits and colorful face paint. Zemirah could almost hear her brother’s amazement from where he sat with his own group.

While the acrobats performed, followed by several more talent showcases, Zemirah pondered on the possibilities concerning her. Seeing the plaza full of people under the shining sun always brought back memories of the mass healing Cecily Browning held. She had been dead for almost six months now. The sun god soul was certainly taking its time looking for a new vessel, the world was overdue for receiving its new sun god or goddess.

The prospect of becoming a god had inevitably crossed Zemirah’s mind before, it was simply a thought she did not want to entertain for long. She believed she would either grow self-righteous or end up disappointed and envious if she were not to grow into the role of goddess. Despite this, Zemirah was an excellent healer. Godhood was seriously a possibility for her, if it was not already a certainty. Zemirah was not sure if she would enjoy going down that path.

Finally, the dancers surrounding Zemirah stood and headed for the center of the plaza. Zemirah quickly snapped out of her thoughts and followed the other girls to their position. She stood near the back at the edge of the formation, allowing her to glance at Zach for a second and smiled at him. He happily waved back and cheered his sister on.

After a deep breath, the music began to play. Behind the stage, the band began to strike notes and beats off of their wide drums and large reeds. The dance was simple,  an ode to the traditional dances of their ancestors, but it was choreographed with touches of modern dance styles.

Zemirah’s heart was definitely in the dance. Her movements were smooth and light, yet visibly enthusiastic. She hoped the people watching them were entertained, her brother, most of all.

Despite all her energy being put into dancing, Zemirah’s mind lingered on the words of her elders, her peers, and the mayor. All of them countless and repetitive, all of them pointing to her as the next sun goddess. It was an incredible honor, but Zemirah was unsure if she wanted such an exaltation. The lights and metal orbs around the plaza reflected light into her eyes, gradually removing her from her concentration. Still, Zemirah forced herself to smile and push through alongside the other dancers.

Beads of sweat were forming on Zemirah’s forehead, she could feel it. The music intensified, the tempo speeding up and the beats getting louder. The blaring lights appeared to grow brighter, all pulling Zemirah’s focus from her body.

The girl continued to dance. She moved into the next formation with other dancers, all of them positioned into a line and forming waves with their arms. Zemirah struggled to keep her timing near the back. She took a quick breath and shut her eyes in hopes of regaining her focus. When she did, her closed eyes saw only white, a blinding and unshakeable light. Even when she opened her eyes, the light did not dissipate, causing her to stumble back into the girl behind her.

There was probably a yelp and minor commotion among the dancers, but Zemirah was unable to hear it. Her body grew warm, detached. She could no longer tell where she was, she couldn’t feel her body touching the ground or the air. Zemirah felt nothing, sensed nothing but the white and the warm, which was strangely not uncomfortable. The warmth was just that, warm, welcoming and familiar.

_What on earth is happening?_ Zemirah’s thought echoed in the emptiness. _What’s going on?_

_Hello, child._ A voice answered in the emptiness as well. It was surprising for Zemirah to hear. _Do not fret,_ the voice reassured her. Its voice was rich and commanding, it was somehow ancient. She couldn’t tell if the voice belonged to a man or a woman, all she could tell was that it was of someone or something much greater and much older than her. What it wanted from her, she wasn’t sure. Although, she had a pretty solid guess.

_What are you?_ Zemirah managed to ask the disembodied voice, seemingly invading her headspace.

_Well,_ it began, its voice somehow becoming more resonant, like multiple different voices were suddenly layered over each other as the voice spoke. _Let us simply say, that now…_ The warmth grew into an intense heat rolling over Zemirah’s body, then abruptly, it disappeared.

_I am you, Zemirah._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to point out right now that I'm reeeaaaal inconsistent when it comes to writing so we're prolly not gonna be rolling with that length or structure every time. As usual, feedback is <3


	3. A New Sun Rises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi there reader!~ you might notice that the style shifted big time from the last chapter. I shifted to 1st Person POV among other things. That's because I wrote the first part a few months back. I'll be more consistent with this style from here on out and edit the previous chapter when I can. Regardless, I hope you'll like it!

I woke up to the feeling of an an overtanned body, as if I fell asleep under the noontime sun. My skin was warm and prickly, and the air around me felt baked. The room I was in seemed to belong to the local health center. An assortment of machines and charms were arranged on the sides of the bed.

On the other side of the room, sectioned off by a curtain, I could hear voices.

"...that is a possibility, of course." One was saying. The voice belonged to the mayor. "But I wouldn't take any premature measures. I'm sure you're aware of the backlash of a false alarm at this point."

"Yes, I am." Another voice responded, deep, raspy, and unfamiliar. "You need not worry, Mayor Arahl. I've seen this happen enough times in my lifetime to recognize it with certainty. She is the one."

There was a pause and the sound of shuffling feet. I shifted to the edge of the bed. "If it eases your stress," the stranger continued. "I'll handle the publicity, the transportation, escorts and such." He and the mayor seemed to be the only two people in the room aside from me. "In fact, I've already notified her Parich. They're on their way to Selah as we speak."

"I'm not too concerned with the public's reaction." The mayor replied. "Young Zemirah has always been believed to be a candidate for familiarity. Her townspeople will hardly be surprised." 

My townspeople. My family. I remembered Zach, he was at the festival with me. Where is he? Does my mom know what happened? I needed to get out of here.

"What I  _am_ worried abou-" the mayor was interrupted by my sudden pulling on the curtain.

"Mayor Arahl, sir." I began, standing up. "What's going on? Did something happen at the festival?"

Both men seemed only slightly surprised by my sudden interjection. Mayor Arahl shot the other man a concerned look, earning him a nod in response. He took a breath. "Zemirah, yes, there was quite the occurrence at the festival. But don't be concerned." He was trying to be reassuring.

"I wouldn't say that, Mayor." The other man replied dryly.

"I mean to say that no one was harmed." The mayor clarified. "I saw to it that your brother was returned home safely. Your mother has been informed of your situation, at least," He glanced at the man. "what we are certain of."

"I-" At least they were safe. "I uh, I'm sorry if this sounds rude or self-righteous or anything, but, I have a guess." And it wasn't one I was excited to have confirmed. I sat back down on the bed and combed my hands through my hair, taking a deep breath. Both men looked at me expectantly. "Am I a goddess?"

The stranger smiled at me. His smile reminded me of the one a grandfather would give, easing some of my tension. "I prefer not to use that term. I find it very rugged. But yes, your guess is correct. You are the new familiar to the Sun god."

I released the breath I was holding and cursed silently. My head was spinning and I wanted to slip back into unconsciousness. Me, a goddess. I had hoped against it, but I honestly can't say this was surprising. Unreal, sure, but not surprising. When I didn't respond or meet their eyes, the man continued. "I apologize if we rushed you into that. I had the impression that this was not news to many people."

"Yeah, no." I said. "I just need some--some time to adjust to all of this. I'm not sure I really understand what you're saying."

"Of course, my dear. Understandable."

"May I see my family?" I asked abruptly. I really just meant I wanted to get out of here, go home, go somewhere sunny and familiar and  _anchored to reality_. 

"Of course. But might I request I accompany you? I would like to explain a few things to both you and your parents."

I considered it. The mayor seemed to trust him well enough, and I was getting antsy. "Okay then." I said, standing and heading for the door.

"I believe that's our cue to leave." The man said, standing as well. "Thank you, Mayor Arahl, for managing the situation. I'll contact you as soon as the arrangements are settled."

"Thank you, Mr. Ekima." The Mayor turned to me. "And to you, young Zemirah, I bid you good luck."

I gave only a brief nod and headed out the door, the apparent Mr. Ekima following behind me.

* * *

 

We spent about fifteen minutes walking in silence after leaving the health center. I didn't say much to Mr. Ekima, given he was a stranger. Even if he wasn't, my jumbled thoughts prevented me from saying anything anyway. Being told I was now a god was a strange feeling. It was like being told I had a terminal illness. I prayed and prayed for it not to come true, but always acknowledged its possibility. Funny. I remembered this  _is_ a terminal illness.

My pace quickened as I tried to straighten my thoughts. Was it really true? Am I really going to die young, having lived a life I didn't want? I would have probably walked into a wall had Mr. Ekima not caught my shoulder.

"Zemirah," His smile was still grandfatherly and calming, although I supposed that was intentional. He looked to be just in his fifties, dark skin not that wrinkled or spotted. "I assure you, all your questions will be answered very soon. Let's just get you to your family before anything else. I'm sure you both want to see each other immediately."

I nodded. He was right. I needed to tell my mom I was safe before anything else. I needed to see that they were safe.

As we walked down my street, my neighbors, the ones that stayed at home, were staring at me. I wasn't sure if it was shock, confusion, or relief I was reading on their faces, but I kept going. We reached my house and I didn't bother knocking or letting Mr. Ekima in like I normally would. The circumstances weren't normal.

"Mom!" I yelled into the house. "I'm home, I'm okay! Zach!"

"Zemirah!" They were in the kitchen, gathered around the counter when I came in. My mother stood and immediately sighed in relief when she saw me.

"Alku!" Zach said, tackling me in a hug which my mother joined. "I'm so glad you're alright." My mother said into my hair. The hug was warm and welcome. I only let go after a solid minute.

"Yeah," Zach said. "Alku, there were lights everywhere. It was like you turned into a mini-sun, it was so cool!" He exclaimed before shifting into a bashful expression. "Oh unless it hurt or something. Sorry." I laughed a bit. My brother was never short of a positive look on things. It helped my mood.

I turned to my mother then. "Look, mom. I really honestly don't know how to explain this. I don't even know what to think of this myself. But I..." I stalked towards the nearest chair and sat, trying to form a sentence that sounded right enough. My mother sat across from me, looking concerned. Zach settled into my side.

"What is it, Zemirah?" My mother asked.

When I didn't respond coherently for a while, a voice stepped in. "If you'll excuse me, Ma'am." We turned to see Mr. Ekima standing by the door, smiling politely and bowing a bit. I almost forgot he was here with the reunion. "I think it would be best if I were to explain the situation."


End file.
